Last Chance
by kwalker160
Summary: I needed an alternative ending so I wrote one myself.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My first attempt at silk fan fiction here - not sure how long this is going to be yet but please review because it really helps me to know whether this ok and I should continue or a pile of rubbish and then I'll stop! I'm sad silk has ended but if Maxine wanted to leave I'm totally fine with it! There's no silk without Martha Costello in my opinion. This fic is just my imagination running wild haha. Enjoyxx

XXXXXX

Clive Reader's head was buried in a newspaper as he exited a quaint, quiet corner shop – a rarity in modern London these days. His lunchtime was nearly over and he was in a terrible rush to return to work. His thoughts of court and criminals were disturbed by an almighty crash.

On looking up he discovered the origin of the dreadful noise. A huge lorry had collided head on with what appeared to be a school bus.

"Christ" said a startled Clive who chucked his paper to the ground and raced towards the scene.

All he could hear was children screaming and banging manically on the windows of the bus. Although the crash had only just occurred there was smoke everywhere. Passers-by like him had already sprung into action. One he could see was on his mobile calling for help. Several others were tending to the drivers of both vehicles, both of whom appeared to be worryingly unconscious. Clive raced toward some children who were racing off a side exit on the bus. They all had to be primary school age.

Their school teachers were clearly in shock.

Clive randomly chose one and said authoritatively "Stand on the other side of the road and me and…"

"Jenny" replied the other.

"Jenny will direct the rest of the kids to you ok?" She didn't respond "Ok?!" said Clive shaking her.

She nodded and led the majority of petrified children to safety.

"Are they all off?" demanded Clive, taking off his jacket and tie and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"There's still a few at the back" spluttered Jenny. She was coughing heavily "Why is there so much smoke?"

"That's what's worrying me. You stay here, they'll need to see a familiar face when they come off" said Clive, heading onto the bus.

He could barely see anything. Smoke was billowing everywhere. He had to use the headrests of the seats to help guide him to the back, where he could hear crying and screaming for help. 3 terrified little girls were at the back of the bus. One appeared too scared to move, the other was inconsolable and clearly the one making all the noise and Clive could just about make out a third tiny body at the window.

"Please help us" wailed the one in the middle "Our seatbelts are stuck"

Clive crouched down to their level searching for the first seatbelt he could find "Everything's going to be fine. My name is Clive and we're going to get off this bus right now you and me. How does that sound?"

The crying continued. Clive was already coughing heavily.

The first two seatbelts became unbuckled with ease. As he started on the third he realised that its owner, the girl at the window was now slumped over. He gently pushed her head back and tried to wake her. She was still conscious – just. He needed to be quick but the seatbelt just wouldn't budge. Clive was beginning to panic. He gave it one last almighty tug before it came free – somebody is getting sued to kingdom come for these bloody belts he thought. He lifted her up and ordered the other two to hold onto his free hand quickly and urgently guiding them off the bus into the arms of their awaiting teacher.

"They were the final three" said Jenny, looking very relieved. That was before she saw the child in Clive's arms.

"Oh my god Grace!" she said her hand covering her mouth. Grace was beginning to stir, her head resting limply on Clive's shoulder. She had a nasty gash on her arm, the blood of which had poured onto his white shirt – they were both quite a sight.

While all of this was happening the police and ambulance had finally arrived.

"What the hell took you so long?" said a furious Clive.

The male police officer ignored him "Can you come with me please?" directing the five of them to a safer place. Clive was still carrying Grace.

"She needs to go to hospital right now" ordered Clive.

"The next ambulance is due in a couple of minutes. The bus driver took the first one. He's in a bad way"

"What about the lorry driver?" asked Clive.

The police officer sombrely shook his head. He quickly changed the subject.

" This one's having difficulty getting through the traffic. The accident has caused a huge pile up. Wait, I see it now" he said leaving mid-sentence to make sure Grace was the first in line to go to hospital.

Jenny and the other two little girls had left and Clive didn't know where they had gone. He was just relieved to have gotten all three off the bus safely. He had however been left alone with Grace who he was now cradling like a baby. For the first time since they'd met she opened her eyes and stared him straight in the face. Her aquamarine eyes pierced right through him. They reminded him of a certain brilliant, northern QC he used to know. He paused to think – no she couldn't possibly be. Could she?

XXXXXX

Martha Costello was nearing the end of an extremely stressful day at work. She was currently in a boardroom giving two male colleagues a stern dressing down. Her tirade was interrupted by a knock at the door. The two men seemed relieved to be given a break from proceedings.

"Can't this wait Alex?" said Martha, annoyance plain to see on her face at being disturbed.

"No I'm afraid it can't" he replied. The worried look on his face made her compelled to listen.

"It's Grace, Martha. There's been an accident"

Martha's face drained of all its colour - her red lipstick appeared pale on her face for once. She was out of the room in a matter of seconds. She needed to get to her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 completed! Hope you like this one – Clive and Martha meet at last. Please review if you like – it keeps me going! Enjoyxx

XXXXXX

"Excuse me?" Clive looked up to find the kindly police officer had returned.

"The ambulance is ready Sir. Let's go"

Calling him "Sir" made Clive momentarily think of work - not for long though. They had reached their destination and Grace was clinging to him for dear life – she was grabbing his shirt tightly and was adamantly refusing to go with Jenny who had just returned and was trying to coax her into the ambulance.

"Listen. I know it's a lot to ask but she clearly doesn't want you to leave will you just stay with us until one of her parents arrives? I don't want to distress her any further than she has been already" reasoned one of the paramedics. He turned to Jenny to see what she would make of this suggestion.

"I agree I think it's for the best. Don't worry I'll be here I've another pupil who needs treatment as well" said Jenny. Sure enough Clive could see a little boy already in the back of the ambulance.

"Katrina has had to go and wait with the other pupils at the police station until their parents come to collect them, so I'm going with these two to the hospital. It would be good to have another pair of hands"

"Of course" said Clive, without really thinking. He didn't know why he said yes but there was something about this little blondie that pulled at his heartstrings.

XXXXXX

Inside the ambulance Grace was sat on Clive's knee. The paramedic dealing with Grace was quizzing Jenny with all sorts of personal questions about the little girl that she couldn't really answer. The only thing that they had been able to firmly establish was her age - Grace was only six years old. Two of her tiny hands were resting on top of one of Clive's. An oxygen mask needed to be placed over her face but Grace wasn't having any of it. Jenny and the paramedic were now arguing over how they should proceed and it gave time for Clive to whisper something into Grace's ear.

"If you put that scary mask on your face all by yourself" said Clive "I'll get you the biggest hot chocolate in the hospital I can find with lots of marshmallows and even a flake. What do you think?"

With no hesitation, Grace reached over, lifted the mask out of the paramedic's hands and placed it over her own face. The arguing duo were stunned into silence and in another situation Clive would have laughed out loud. However, the mask Grace had just put on made her look even more vulnerable.

XXXXXX

Martha had got to the hospital in record time – no surprises there. She had been directed to a corridor off the children's ward by a receptionist. However, she was not prepared for the sight that would greet her on her arrival. For the first time in a long while Martha Costello had been rendered completely speechless. She wanted to turn around and leave but she couldn't as she knew that this corridor led to Grace whom she wanted to see so desperately. It was too late as she had already been spotted.

"Marth" gasped Clive.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, marching over to him, speech swiftly returning. To say she had been floored by his appearance would be a severe understatement.

"My god I knew it. Grace is yours isn't she? I was at the scene"

Martha looked agitated at the mention of Grace's name. Clive picked up on this fact but before he could get a word in she cornered an approaching doctor.

She was like a tiger wanting answers – nothing's changed there then thought Clive. The doctor was looking to Clive for some support but he was distracted by Martha - he couldn't take his eyes off her. God she's beautiful he thought. She had not aged a single day since he had last seen her, and that had been more than six years ago.

"Someone from paediatrics is checking her over now" said the doctor.

"Please let me see my daughter" she pleaded. It made Clive quite upset to see her this way.

"You'll be able to see her very soon. Grace is going to be fine. But…" Martha was listening intently.

"…we are going to need to keep her in overnight for observation. She has a laceration on her right arm which we've bandaged up for her. She'll also have some bruising from the impact of the collision but because she was sitting at the back of the bus this should be minor. The main reason we're keeping her in is for smoke inhalation" Martha looked worried.

"It's not a lot but it's just a precautionary measure so we can monitor and keep an eye on her for a little while before she goes home, which should hopefully be tomorrow" Martha looked distraught she hated being apart from her daughter. Grace being alone in a strange place like the hospital scared her.

"I'm going to go and see if she's ready to come down now. This room is hers" said the doctor gesturing to the room beside them.

"Thank you Dr Peters" said Clive, expertly shaking his hand and reading his name tag at the same time.

After the doctor had left Martha began to press Clive for information "What on earth happened and where are her bloody school teachers?" demanded Martha clearly looking for someone to blame.

"A lorry crashed into the school bus. The driver's dead Marth" Martha looked momentarily shocked but not for long as Grace had just been wheeled into view.

"Mummy!" she cried. Grace had been changed out of her school uniform into a children's hospital gown. The waterworks started as soon as she saw her mum.

"It's alright you're ok sweetheart mummy's here and she's not going anywhere" said Martha, stroking her face and kissing it all over "You've been such a brave girl. I love you so much"

She was squeezing Grace's hand tightly and not letting go as her bed was wheeled into her room for the night.

Clive decided to not intrude and held back talking to one of the nurses outside the room for a while.

"Are you the father?" he asked.

Clive hesitated "No" he said, watching Martha wipe away the tears from her daughter's face through the window "Just an old family friend"

Martha soon came outside to talk to him, brandishing her car keys "There's no chance you could get something from my car for me? It's still the same. I'm parked illegally near the main entrance. There's an overnight bag on the front seat - she was meant to be staying at my mums tonight"

Martha looked stressed "Do you want me to ring her and fill her in?" volunteered Clive.

"No I don't want mum to come barging in and cause a fuss. I'll ring her myself now and tell her something has come up"

"You look annoyed" stated Clive.

"Grace doesn't care about staying over she thinks it's going to be one big, exciting, sleepover. She's asking for you. Apparently you've promised her a hot chocolate?" Clive chuckled. There reunion was interrupted again when Jenny reappears and looks flustered.

"Miss Costello I'm so sorry" Not married then observed Clive cheekily whilst Martha gave Jenny a hug.

"Don't worry it's not your fault. Accidents happen" She's changed her tune thought Clive.

"There's going to be a meeting about it with Mr Meadows within the next few days" continued Jenny "I've just found out the lorry driver had a stroke at the wheel"

"I know this sounds awful but I honestly don't really care at the moment, right now I just want to spend some time with my daughter. Thank you for coming to check on her though" added Martha "Where any other pupils hurt?" Clive got the impression Martha currently didn't really want to talk to anyone but she was making a good effort with Jenny nonetheless.

"Joshua Hunter is in for an overnight stay. He was one of the first off the bus but he has terrible asthma so they're keeping him overnight for observation. Will Grace get home tomorrow?"

"Fingers crossed" said Martha.

Jenny held out her hand to Clive "Thank you Mr?"

"Clive Reader" he said shaking it.

"I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't have been there" Martha looked at him confused.

"He got Grace, Ruby and Bonnie off the back of the bus in the nick of time I'd say. Ruby was saying there was something wrong with their belts? There's a representative coming from the bus company to the meeting as well. Some serious discussions need to be had. Thank you so much again Clive. Goodnight Miss Costello" she finished before leaving as quickly as she'd came.

"She's making it sound a lot more heroic than it actually was" said Clive modestly.

"You never said" said a shocked Martha. She couldn't believe it he'd saved her daughter's life.

"Thank you" she said gratefully and sincerely, tears glistening in her eyes. She walked forward and enveloped him in a hug. Neither of them wanted to let go but Martha was the one to break them apart as she needed to go and be with Grace.

Clive stopped Martha by gently grabbing her by the arm before she could re-enter the room.

"Martha, Grace. Is she mine?" he asked already knowing the answer. Martha looked guilty, worried and fearful all at the same time if that was even possible.

"What do you think?" she said before leaving Clive standing alone in the eerily silent corridor - his world had just been turned upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer – I just want it to be absolutely right but feel guilty when I make people wait to read it! Honestly can't believe I've got any reviews at all. Would love them to keep coming in – more reviews leads to an even more guilty me because I haven't updated = another chapter! Enjoyxx

XXXXXX

"It's just occurred to me that I never actually asked if you were alright" said a concerned Martha to Clive when he re-entered the hospital room, overnight bag in hand along with various other supplies, hot chocolate included. He still had his blood-stained shirt on, a reminder of the day's unpleasant events.

"Hello Clive!" said Grace "Is that my hot chocolate?" she asked excitedly.

"Hello you" he said, in awe of his newly discovered daughter "Yes it is" setting it down on the bed table in front of her "But it's hot so be careful"

Martha had positioned herself so she was now lying on the bed with Grace, who was now endearingly blowing furiously on her hot chocolate. Clive set her car keys on the bedside table.

"Don't worry about me Marth I'm fine" he said while handing her a coffee and a sandwich - she eyed him sceptically.

"I moved your car by the way it's now legally parked in car park B. I've already managed to lose the ticket though so we'll have to sort that later"

"We'll?" teased Martha taking a sip of her coffee, content. He'd remembered just how she liked it.

"Sorry I didn't think. Am I allowed to stay? I mean I understand if you don't want me too but I'd really love to if that was ok with you…"

"For goodness sake just sit down Clive" said Martha, gesturing to the empty seat beside the bed. Clive gratefully accepted, setting down Grace's overnight stuff by the side of the chair.

"Thanks for this by the way" she said appreciatively, whilst opening her sandwich.

"Don't be silly" he replied. A lengthy pause followed.

"Martha why didn't you tell me that I have a…"

"Not here Clive. Later. Please" There were so many things he wanted to ask her but they would have to wait.

Grace understandably hadn't said much all day but in her mother's presence she was a complete chatterbox.

"Have you seen Frozen Clive?" she inquired.

"No I haven't. What is it?"

"Here we go" joked Martha. Clive looked at her, confused.

"Well. It's a movie about…" Grace began a huge rant about a film Clive cared absolutely nothing for but found himself pretending to be interested in so as not to hurt her feelings.

"I really want a sister like Elsa and Anna have Clive" she says deadly seriously "But mummy won't give me one" she said as if the world was coming to an end.

"She won't will she?" said Clive, holding back laughter "Well me and you, we'll have to do something about that won't we?" he said purposely making eye contact with Martha who was glaring at him, aghast.

"I don't understand I'm always well behaved" said Grace.

"That's debateable" said Martha.

"I haven't got any of my spellings wrong this year" Martha laughed at her.

"Well that is true…" She said looking at her daughter proudly.

XXXXXX

"I've watched Frozen 52 times and counting" said Martha, leaning her head back into the pillow and closing her eyes for just a moment. Grace was currently watching it again on Martha's iPad, a bright pink pair of headphones perched atop her head.

"So how is your mum then?" asked Clive.

"She's still going strong. I should have had a baby far sooner mum loves her more than she loves me" Clive laughed.

"I see you've finally managed to quit smoking" commented Clive.

"How did you know that?" she asked surprised.

"I didn't but I do now. There were no cigarettes in your car. I just assumed - you always used to keep some by the gearstick. How on earth did you manage it Marth?"

"It was bloody difficult but after having her I couldn't go back. God I'd love one now though" she said taking a few more sips of her coffee.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. A nurse entered.

"Hello there just popping in to say it's about half an hour until visiting is over. I'm Lucy - I'll be checking on Grace during the night. You must be Mr and Mrs Costello. May I say you have a beautiful family"

Martha nearly choked on her coffee.

"Thank you so much" said Clive, playing along "I think so too"

"How long have you both been married?" continued Lucy, who was only trying to make polite conversation.

"Well we were teenage sweethearts" lied Martha, joining the game "Been together 20 years, married for ten"

XXXXX

"What did you do that for?" proclaimed Martha as soon as Lucy had left the room.

"Don't lie you enjoyed that just as much as I did" snorted Clive.

"Right you" said Martha, while lifting the headphones of Grace's head "Pyjamas on, teeth brushed, you can watch the rest of it tomorrow I promise"

"I'll go and get this ticket thing sorted" said Clive "Shouldn't take me too long"

He didn't feel it was his place to impose on the mother/daughter bedtime routine quite yet. Grace didn't even know who he really was.

XXXXXX

Clive returned to the sight of Martha brushing Grace's hair. They are gorgeous he thought as he took out his phone.

"I need photographic evidence for my parents"

"You're not…"

"No way, absolutely not, I want some time just the three of us first. You know my mum is even worse than yours for meddling"

Martha looked relieved one two counts: one Clive appeared not to be going anywhere and two his family were a bit full on.

"Do you have flappy bird Clive?" asks Grace.

"I do actually" he said handing the phone over to her and then reclaiming his chair.

"If you play on Clive's phone for a bit then we can't start your new book tonight – it's very late Grace" said Martha firmly, setting the hairbrush on the bedside table. Grace was unsure but eventually made her decision.

"Can I play it tomorrow Clive? Is Clive coming back tomorrow Mummy?" she added worriedly.

"If you ask him nicely I think he might" she smiled, happy at how much Grace seemed to like Clive already.

"Please will you?" she asked, employing her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will" said Clive. Grace beamed over at him - he didn't think the time would ever come where he would be able to say no to her face.

XXXXXX

Grace was snuggled up to Martha who was reading 'Matilda' aloud to her. She was doing a fine job of flicking over the pages. Clive was entranced by the scene before him.

"…Mr and Mrs Wormwood were both so gormless and so wrapped up in their own silly little lives that they failed to notice anything unusual about their daughters. To tell the truth, I doubt they would have noticed had she crawled into the house with a broken leg" She stopped.

"I knew that was going to happen. That was what three minutes tops?" said Martha closing the book. Grace was fast asleep. Clive was disappointed that it was over.

Martha carefully removed herself from the bed and placed the book back in Grace's overnight bag. After she'd put her coat on she bent down, brushed Grace's hair off of her face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams baby"

"You're so good with her" Clive told her.

"You sound surprised?"

"I'm not surprised in the least" said Clive truthfully. Martha was secretly delighted.

"Let's go home" said Martha "We have a lot to talk about"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Lots of people waiting for this type of chapter I think so let's see how you like it. Any reviews as always appreciated. A big thank you to anyone reading at all! Enjoyxx

XXXXXX

The pair of them where both reluctantly back at Martha's house sitting on the sofa. They had ordered pizza but Martha hadn't eaten much at all as she was worrying about Grace.

"I can't believe you've been so close this whole time" said Clive.

"It's a big place London" said Martha reaching to pick up the phone of the coffee table in front of her.

"Marth! You've already called three times in the past hour. She'll be fine" Martha reluctantly put the phone down and pulled her blanket further over herself. They sat in companiable silence for a while before Clive finally spoke.

"Is Billy?"

"Billy's dead. He held on for about 3 years after she was born. I really miss the cheeky sod" she said sadly.

"So he got to see her then?" Martha ignored the very obvious hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yep he was delighted. Besotted with her infact. That's what kept him going so long I think. He helped me a lot" For the first time since they'd found each other again Clive looked angry.

"You and him just left. Disappeared. You never answered my calls. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him Martha. I came looking for you you know" She couldn't believe it.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" he asked.

"About a week after Sean's trial had ended. I was three months then and I didn't even realise. If I didn't know before that I really wanted to leave I did then. I didn't want history to repeat itself"

Clive knew exactly what she was talking about of course he did. That cruel day was forever etched on his memory "Do you ever think about the baby we lost?" she asked him.

"This sadness just creeps up on me when I least expect it and it's hard to shake off" confessed Clive.

"It was the night Sarah Stevens' trial ended"

"God that was a bloody difficult day" said Clive.

"We are making a bit of a habit of this though, you and me Marth" he said trying to lighten the mood of their intense conversation. It didn't work.

"I am sorry Clive but you totally freaked out the first time. I didn't know what you'd say about this happening all over again and with you and Harriet I didn't want to…"

"Me and Harriet?"

"Don't give me that bullshit I heard you shagging in chambers the night before Sean's sentencing"

Clive looked extremely guilty.

"I was a defence barrister Clive, what the hell was wrong with you?"

"I know I was an asshole but you should have told me Marth. From the day she was born you've had to do it all by yourself. Six years"

"I know" she said guiltily "Billy told me to tell you you know" Clive was surprised.

"I don't know why but I just couldn't and the longer I waited the harder it got"

"Come back to work" implored Clive "What are you even doing now anyway?"

"Don't laugh but I'm practicing Family Law. I don't love it but it pays the bills. I love her more – the hours are good that's the only reason I'm doing it which is not a very good one but she is my whole world Clive. Cheesy but true"

"But why Martha you lived and breathed Shoe Lane. Was it Sean?" he asked looking to blame someone for her sudden career change.

"He should have gotten off but he didn't and it was all my fault. The jacket"

"I told you I was sorry Marth. I'm not proud of what I did that day"

"No you don't understand. The sleeve. The blood was on the wrong arm Sean was right handed. That was one of the worst mistakes of my life. I was too involved – I should never have agreed to represent him. I was handed the evidence on a silver platter and I…"

Martha was crying now. She looked devastated; the case was a long time ago but was still clearly hanging over her.

"Shit Martha"

"I felt so claustrophobic. I thought everyone at Shoe Lane was against me because of Billy's trial. I even started to miss home. I've never missed home Clive" she said angry and frustrated at herself.

"And to top it all off it was Micky Joy of all people who made me finally realise that no one who's in the courtroom actually cares about the truth. It's all one big game to everyone – you included. I cared and it was slowly destroying me piece by piece. I had to walk away"

"You do know he's dead don't you?"

"I know" said Martha sadly. Clive swiftly changed the subject of their conversation.

"Well if it cheers you up any Harriet completely backfired"

Martha looked interested in the midst of wiping her tears.

"After a year she moved to work at Downing Street. Chambers is awful - we're still only prosecuting but everyone's fed up. I was stupid"

Martha raised her hands up "You said it not me!"

"How's CW?" she asked. All she got was a smirk from Clive in return.

"Spit it out!" she said.

"Our esteemed colleague took early retirement"

"No she didn't" retorted Martha.

"Of course she didn't. One day out of the blue she strolled into the clerk's room and chucked a glass of merlot over Harriet's new white dress. After, she walked right out of chambers. No one has seen her since but the rumours are that she's currently in Toulon with a toy boy called Raj"

Martha was howling "Good for her!" proclaimed Martha who was and always would be a staunch supporter of Caroline Warwick's.

XXXXXX

They had eventually gotten round to looking at some photos of Grace.

"She's beautiful Marth"

"I know" she sighs happily, staring at the photos adoringly "We're highly bias in this particular case of course"

"That was her first day of school she was so cute in her little uniform" said Martha, pointing to a picture in a corner of a page in the photo album.

"What does she want to be when she's older?" asked Clive, wanting to know everything he could about his daughter.

"She changes her mind every week"

"Knowing our luck she'll probably want to be a police officer"

"God I hope not" she said.

Clive had taken a shine to two photos, both of which contained Martha and Grace. The first photo was recent - they were both giggling, looking as if they'd done something naughty. The second photo was of Martha holding a new-born Grace looking exhausted but the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Can I take these two?" he asked. Martha nodded, taking another sip of her wine.

"She's a carbon copy of you Marth. Her eyes that's how I knew" Clive looked a bit deflated so she decided, well wanted to let him in.

"She's like you too you know. Grace is a perfectionist, like you. Her favourite tea is spag bol, like you. She does this face when she concentrates and it's you all over" Clive's face lit up he was beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"She loves animals, especially horses. I've held off letting her have lessons because I'm afraid she'll hurt herself" confessed Martha.

"She's always liked going to feed the ducks. Some of the stories she tells me when she gets home from school are the funniest things you will ever hear. After she's had a bath and smells of shampoo is the best smell in the world, guaranteed. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her Clive"

"I have" said Clive, making such intense eye contact with Martha she didn't think she would ever be able to break it.

"I've missed everything" he said. Martha looks genuinely sorry.

"You will let me get to know her won't you?"

"Course" she answered without hesitation. Clive was immensely relieved because he had already grown attached and it would have been hard for him to let go.

"I'm going to get her a pony" he joked.

"Over my dead body" said Martha rising from the sofa "Spare room is up the stairs first door on the left"

"She's going to support Chelsea" he declared.

"Night Clive" said Martha turning around and exiting the room tired but smiling, relieved all her secrets were finally out in the open.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Thanks for all interest in this fic! I'm starting to have serious series three withdrawal symptoms! Hope you are still enjoying this and had a fantastic Easter. Enjoyxx

XXXXXX

Clive woke to unfamiliar surroundings. It then suddenly dawned on him everything that had happened yesterday. He looked at his phone. It was 8am and he had lots of missed calls and messages, mostly form work, but he didn't care. He turned it off and went to make his way downstairs.

Martha wasn't awake yet so he decided to start making something to eat for them both. Her fridge was pretty full for a change – obviously due to Grace's presence. After breakfast preparations had finished he pottered about downstairs – he made a quick call to the hospital and watched some news on the television. Their crash was already an old story only one day after it had happened.

Martha had a beautiful home. She'd always had great taste and this house was no exception. He could hear movement upstairs so he made his way back into the kitchen. The lady of the house then came into view.

"Is this a vision of loveliness I see before me?" teased Clive.

"Shut up" snapped Martha sitting down at the kitchen table. She always was and never would be a morning person.

Clive pushed a mug of coffee towards her "Right I've already called the hospital, Grace can come home today. She's already awake, eating toast and asking for you so as soon as you have a proper breakfast we'll go and get her"

"I'm fine let's go now" said Martha, itching to see her.

"No way last night you hardly ate anything, sit and eat this – then we'll go" said Clive forcefully, handing her a bacon sandwich and sitting down opposite her.

"There are towels in the airing cupboard if you want to go and have a shower" said Martha.

Clive wasn't easily fooled "I'm not falling for that Marth – how stupid do you think I am? Now eat"

She begrudgingly started her breakfast.

"I'll have one after you've finished. You don't have any spare clothes that I could borrow do you?" asked Clive "I can't wear this into the hospital again they'll think I'm a homeless tramp or something. A homeless tramp with a stab wound"

Martha laughed at him "Clive. I don't think you will ever be mistaken for a homeless person, ever" said Martha "I'll see what I've got upstairs"

XXXXXX

"Hurry up Clive!" called Martha, waiting impatiently at the front door.

All Martha could give him was a fun run t-shirt that was too big for her and had not been worn since a one off race from 1998. Clive refused to wear it so she'd had to go next door and awkwardly ask her neighbour instead.

"Not too shabby" said Martha as he came into view, a new white shirt on his back.

He came down the stairs, looked Martha up and down and said "Could be better"

"Get out of here!" said Martha hitting him playfully.

"I still can't believe I have a daughter. We have a daughter" he said shaking his head in disbelief as Martha closed the door behind them.

XXXXXX

It was an absolutely delightful day in London. The sun was shining, Martha's car roof was down and everything seemed right with the world. Conversation was so easy between the two of them – it was as if they'd never been apart.

After Martha had finished parking the car she took off her sunglasses and turned to Clive.

"This will take time you know that don't you. If I let you in and you mess this up Clive I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you again. I don't mind getting hurt but if you let her down in any way shape or form…" she warned "This is your last chance Clive. I mean it"

After she'd finished speaking, he leant over and kissed her. He'd wanted to do it since the first time he laid his eyes on her again at the hospital, and so had she. It was the most meaningful kiss they had ever shared.

Clive was the one to reluctantly pull them apart "I am not going anywhere for a very long time Martha Costello" he said, breathless.

No matter how much Martha had wanted the kiss to happen she still looked unsure. She couldn't believe what he was saying, not quite yet.

He cupped her face in his hands "You have to trust me. I'm not messing up this time Marth I promise - there's too much at stake. Ok?"

"Ok" she answered, grinning whilst taking his hands in her own.

"Ready to go in?" Clive asked her.

"Ready" replied Martha, excited at the prospect of seeing Grace.

They exited the car and walked into the hospital together, side by side.

XXXXXX

Martha had to sign some paperwork before Grace could leave so on instructions from one of the nurses Clive took her outdoors for some fresh air. They were currently sat on a bench outside the hospital.

"Clive, Clive look! That dog is sticking his head out of the window!" said Grace laughing pointing towards a car that was passing by.

"He must be very warm" said Clive.

"My Uncle Billy loved dogs" she said, swinging her legs back and forth beneath the bench.

"I knew you're Uncle Billy too you know I used to work with him"

"Really?" she said in amazement "Do you miss him Clive? Because I do. He was like my daddy because I don't know mine" said Grace forlornly.

Clive wanted to tell her right there and then that she was staring him right in the face but he knew that Martha would kill him if he did. He managed to restrain himself, just.

"I miss him too but he wouldn't want us to be sad about it would he?"

"No" said Grace still quite upset. Clive was nervous, what on earth was Martha going to say he'd only been with her five minutes and she looked as if she was about to cry. He had to think fast.

"I think he'd want us to go and get an ice cream"

"How do you know that?" said Grace.

"I just do. I worked with him for ages" lied Clive. At least half of what he was telling her was true.

After a moment of deliberation, Grace accepted his offer "Ok then" she said cheerily hopping off the bench, Billy for the time being forgotten.

XXXXXX

Martha's heart melted when she spotted the two ice cream eaters from afar, who had relocated to a picnic table on a patch of grass near the hospital entrance.

"It's 11am Clive" Martha gently chastised sitting down beside him so that they were both facing Grace.

"I know but we were just talking about Uncle Billy and I thought we needed cheering up" he said while handing her an ice cream "Apparently it's your favourite?"

"Sure is" she said smiling at Grace.

They chatted and ate there ice creams happily together before setting off for home. The three of them held each other's hands as they made their way to the car, Grace in the middle of the two talented QCs.

"Could you drive?" asked Martha, fastening Grace into her car seat "I know it's illegal but I just want to be with her. I'm not that far away from here anyway, we should be fine"

"Course" he said taking the car keys from her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

XXXXXX

The car journey back home was bliss. The two ladies in his life were chatting away in the back and Clive reader could not believe his luck. Everything was going to be different from now on.

"Here we are" Clive informed them on arrival.

Martha got out first to go and open the front door, Grace followed her up the path, skipping, and Clive was trailing tentatively behind them. He wasn't sure what pace Martha wanted to take things at. When would she tell Grace who he really was? Would they tell her together?

"Can Clive come and have spaghetti hoops with us?" enquired Grace. Martha lifted her up into her arms just drinking in her appearance, glad to have her home and healthy. Grace placed her arms around her neck.

Martha pretended to think about it.

"Please!" begged Grace.

"Course he can. Clive actually has something really important he wants to tell you" she said beaming.

"Really?" said Grace, very intrigued "Come on Clive I can show you my pictures too" she said jumping down from her mother's embrace, excitedly taking his hand and dragging him into the house, Martha closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the kind words about Last Chance. This is the last chapter here I'm afraid! Exams are looming and this chapter is where I always wanted to finish the fic. Hope you aren't too disappointed in me! Will hopefully be back writing some other stories sometime soon. Enjoyxx

XXXXXX

There was a knock on Clive Reader's door followed by Jake entering the room "I've got some visitors to see you in the clerk's room Sir" he said, excited.

"I'll be right there Jake" he said, rushing to turn off his computer. He'd been waiting and wanting to see them all day. As he approached the central hub of chambers he heard them before he saw them.

"Daddy!" cried Grace as soon as he walked through the door. She bounded over to him and he effortlessly lifted her into his arms, delighted to see her after a long day at work.

"Hello gorgeous" he said to his pride and joy.

Martha was busy talking to old colleagues. Everyone wanted to see her – the clerk's room was bunged with people. It was the first time she had visited chambers since she had left and Martha had been a very popular lady around these parts. Plus everyone wanted to catch their first glimpse of Grace.

He walked over to Martha, Grace still in arms, "Sorry to interrupt" he said to the group of people she was talking to "Just wanted to say a quick hello" he said to Martha placing his hand on the small of her back and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at her little family before she continued her discussion and Clive went over to talk to John, Jake, Bethany and Amy.

XXXXXX

"We're going to see Matilda the musical tonight for her birthday treat and she's just a tiny bit excited" said Martha to Bethany and Amy. Grace was colouring in on Bethany's desk in front of them.

"Kill me now" joked Clive to John and Jake, who both laughed at his response.

"It's so good to see you Martha" said Amy sincerely.

"I know I didn't think I'd get to see you all before the wedding!" Jake and Bethany were getting married in four weeks' time.

"Will you two ever make it down the aisle?" asked John.

"I'm still trying to talk her round, Martha doesn't really believe in marriage. Think she's seen too many divorce battles in her short time in family law. Hopefully we'll get there. It doesn't matter if we don't. Both our mums are chomping at the bit though"

"Grace would make a very cute flower girl" said Bethany.

"She's Martha's double" said Amy.

"I know try living with them both" said Clive to much laughter.

"Oi I heard that!" said Martha who was busy looking at Grace's third drawing in about ten minutes.

"Has anyone heard from CW yet? I'd really like to speak to her" said Martha.

"Nothing" said Jake.

"I miss her not being here" said Bethany.

"It's quiet without her" agreed Amy.

"She was a live wire" added John.

"Ever think of returning Miss?" asked Jake hopefully.

"No" she said as her mind thought back to Clive showing Grace off to every single person who had passed through the clerk's room earlier. She had turned into a daddy's girl very quickly – Clive absolutely doted on her. Many had stared open mouthed at the newly committed family man that was Clive Reader "Is that bad?"

"It's to be admired Miss" said Jake.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" she said while moving in to fix her hairclip that had come loose.

"Why do they call you Miss? Did you used to work here with daddy and Uncle Billy too?" asked Grace who had just finished talking to Bethany about her new horse-riding lessons. She was a very sociable and articulate soon-to-be seven year old.

"It's tradition and yes I did work here, before you were born" she said, smoothing down her hair.

Grace didn't know it but she was now currently sitting on Billy's chair.

"He'd be so happy to see her sat there" mused Jake.

"He was so proud of you you know Jake. Even if he never said it" said Martha.

"God they're made for each other aren't they?" whispered Amy to John, regarding Clive and Martha.

"Agreed. They finally managed to get there in the end" smiled John.

XXXXXX

After they'd said there goodbyes and made promises of returning soon they decided to take a walk before leaving. It was a lovely evening and so Clive and Martha decided to make the most of it. They walked away from chambers hand in hand, Grace leading the way.

Grace skipped off a little ahead of them - she looked very cute in her party dress for the theatre.

"Don't go too far Grace" called out Clive before he turned his attention to Martha.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"Good just a bit tired" she said smoothing down her dress over the beginnings of a baby bump.

"You wouldn't notice unless you were really looking for it Marth" stated Clive, knowing she didn't want people finding out about their secret just yet.

"Can we wait a little longer before we tell her?" she asked him, glancing over at Grace.

"Why are you so scared Marth? What's bothering you?"

"I'm 45 Clive anything could still go wrong. I'm just not ready yet and I don't want her to be disappointed. Truth is I'm scared we'll still be disappointed" she said confessing all of her fears to him.

"I was so nervous when I was pregnant with Grace, I was constantly afraid I'd do something wrong after the first time. I didn't properly relax until she was in my arms. And this time I'm that much older and there's so many more risks" she admitted.

"Why haven't you told me any of this before?" said Clive considerately. He had been constantly worrying about her and fussing over her since they had found out about the surprise pregnancy.

Martha just gave a small shrug of her shoulders, she couldn't find the right words.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine" he said reassuringly "And never ever think for one second that the miscarriage was your fault" he said, letting go of her hand and draping his arm around her shoulders. Martha immediately relaxed into him.

"You are the one doing all the hard work though so we can wait as long as you want. Besides I like it being our secret that nobody else knows"

"I never thought this time last year I'd actually be able to give her a sibling" said Martha shaking her head in astonishment, one hand across her stomach one around Clive's waist.

"If someone told me this time last year I'd have found you again, and we'd share a child, another on the on the way I wouldn't have believed them" said Clive.

"Nobody on planet earth would have believed them" laughed Martha.

"Where do you think we'll be in ten years' time then?" she asked.

"Well we could be anywhere in the world but I know well be happy" said Clive confidently.

"How?" countered Martha. She always needed an answer to everything, the barrister inside her never really truly leaving.

"Because we'll all be together. All four of us" Martha gave him a great smile. He loved it when she smiled. After being so uncertain about letting Clive in she was so secure in her relationship with him it sometimes still surprised her.

"We'll have a dog because her ladyship will have persuaded you by then" added Martha, gesturing at Grace who balancing on the edge of the curb like a tightrope walker.

He agreed with her "Even I'm surprised I've held out this long" he said.

"Married?" chanced Clive.

"Let's take each year as it comes shall we?" said Martha releasing from his embrace.

Clive stopped dead in his tracks while Martha had continued walking and was trying to catch up with an active Grace.

"Wait a minute so that's not a complete no anymore Marth. Martha!" he called. She had developed this habit of dropping big bombshells on him when he least expected it. However it was now too late to continue their conversation as Martha was now currently helping their daughter tie her shoelaces.

"Why are those men wearing wigs daddy?" asked Grace amused at her discovery "They look very silly"

"It's for work Grace. I wear one all the time and mummy used to wear one so are you saying that we're silly?" he pretended to ask in mock horror.

"Yes" she giggled cheekily.

He gave a now smirking Martha a greatly appreciated helping hand to her feet and then reached down and hoisted Grace into a fireman's lift. She squealed with laughter which was highly infectious and before long the Costello-Readers were laughing happily all the way to the bottom of Shoe Lane.


End file.
